Newel K Whitney Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial America Immigrant Ancestors for LDS Pioneer Newel Kimball Whitney (1795-1850) and his wives. He is a close cousin to Famous Inventor, Eli Whitney (1765-1825). Great, Great Grandparents of Newel Whitney Whitney / Robinson / Hastings / Brown Line * Nathaniel Whitney (1646-1732) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, SWhitney2, SWhitney1, NWhitney2, NWhitney1) - Son of English Immigrant John Whitney (1624-1692). - Gateway Descendant of early European Royalty * Sarah Hagar (1651-1746) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, SWhitney2, SWhitney1, NWhitney2, SHagar) - ?? * William Robinson (1640-1693) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, SWhitney2, SWhitney1, MRobinson, WRobinson2) - Founder of Billerica MA - Son of English Immigrants to America * Elizabeth Cutter (1643-1692) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, SWhitney2, SWhitney1, MRobinson, ECutter) - Daughter of Famous English Immigrant Family - Richard Cutter (1621-1693) * John Hastings (1654-1718) - * Abigail Hammond (1656-1718) - * Abraham Brown (1671-1729) - See Brown / Shattuck * Mary Hyde (1673-1723) Harrington / Warren / Whitney / Eager * Daniel Harrington (1657-1728) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, PHarrington, IHarrington, DHarrington2, DHarrington1) - * Sarah Whitney (1653-1720) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, PHarrington, IHarrington, DHarrington2, SWhitney) - Engish Immigrant, sister of Nathaniel Whitney (1646-1732) above. * Daniel Warren (1653-1713) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, PHarrington, IHarrington, EWarren, DWarren2) - Grand son of John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - See Warenne Family Ancestry - for links to royal lineage * Elizabeth Whitney (1653-1699) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, PHarrington, IHarrington, EWarren, EWhitney) - Engish Immigrant, sister of Nathaniel Whitney (1646-1732) above. * William Eager (1629-1690) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, PHarrington, MEager, ZEager, WEager1) - 1650 Scottish Immigrant / Marlborough Co-Founder * Ruth Hill (1641-1679) - ( NKWhitney, SWhitney3, PHarrington, MEager, ZEager, RHill) - * Henry Kerley (1632-1713) * Elizabeth Ward (1643-1710) Kimball * Richard Kimball (1620-1677) - ( NKWhitney, SKimball, BKimball, EKimball, SKimball, RKimball2) - English Child Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. * Mary Cooley (1659-1720) - * John Witt (1612-1675) * Sarah Rooles (1616-1675) * GGGP 21 : Carr * GGGP 22 * GGGP 23 : Healey * GGGP 24 Hayward / Albee * GGGP 25 : Hayward * GGGP 26 * GGGP 27 * GGGP 28 * Benjamin Albee (1614-1686) * Hannah Miller (1618-1686) * Walter Cook (1618-1695) * Experience Holbrook (1628-1662) GGP - Wife 1 1st Wife : Elizabeth Ann Smith (1800-1882) Smith / Lambert * GGGP01 : Smith * GGGP02 * James Prime (1614-1685) * Mary Lockwood (1630-1691) * GGGP 05 : Lambert * GGGP 06 * William Fowler (1622-1682) * Mary Tapp (1615-1669) Holbrook / Hitchcock * John Holbrooke (1617-1699) * Elizabeth Stream (1624-1688) * GGGP 11 * GGGP 11 * Ebenezer Hitchcock (1689-1727) * Ann Perkins (1690-) * Samuel Beecher (1687-1760) * Hannah Farrington (1687-1767) bradley * Isaac Bradley (1655-1716) * Elizabeth * Ebenezer Chidsey (1664-1726) * Priscilla Thompson (1671-1726) * Edward Grannis (1630-1719) * Elizabeth Andrews (1642-) * John Russell (1639-) * Hannah Maulthrop (1644-1663) Wattles * William Gould Waddell (1672-1737) * Abigail Belcher (1674-1744) * Joseph Fitch (1681-1741) * Ann Whiting (1698-1778) * Samuel Beebe (1633-1712) * Agnes Mary Keeney (1640-1725) * Timothy Tuttle (1682-1756) * Thankful Doolittle (1688-1728) Great, Great Grandparents - Woodward Whitney 2nd Wife - Emmeline Blanche Woodward (1828-1921) Woodward / Harvey Line * John Woodward (1650-1688) * Sarah Crossman (1653-1688) * GGGP 03 * GGGP 04 * Timothy Harvey (1641-1727) * GGGP 06 * William Briggs (1646-1728) * Experience Harvey (1644-1720) Manson Family Line Haire / Steele Family Line * GGGP 17: Hair * GGGP 18 * James Samuel Owen (1687-) * Mary Fowler (1692-) Morgan / Tucker Line * Robert Morgan (1670-1762) * Mary Thorndike (1669-1732) * Isaac Gray (1685-1760) * Rebecca Woodberry (1684-1736) * Benjamin Tucker (1670-1728) * GGGP 30 * Jonathan Park (1670-1713) * Hannah Kimball (1662-1675) - Great Granddaughter of Richard Kimball (1595-1675) GGP - Wife 3 * Wife #3 : Olive Maria Bishop (1807) Great Great Parents - Pond/Whitney * Wife #4 : Elizabeth Almira Pond (1827-1899) * Wife #5 : Abigail Augusta Pond (1828-1846) Pond Line * Ezra Pond (1692-1788) * Abigail Farrington (1696-1759) * Benjamin Morse (1692-1756) * Sarah Blake (1700-) * Ezra Pond (1692-1788) * Abigail Farrington (1696-1759) * Thomas Thurston (1689-1755) * Dorcas Gay (1693-1747) Rice Line * Daniel David Rice (1684-1734) * Elizabeth Taylor (1688-1770) * Paul Moore (1711-1799) * Hannah Hubbard (1717-1791) * Abraham Newton (1691-1742) * Rachel Newton (1681-1742) * Joshua Child (1682-1750) * Sarah Stearns (1694-1750) Whitemore / Earle * John Whittemore (1665-1730) * Ruth Bassett (1671-1762) * Nathaniel Richardson (1673-1728) * Abigail Reade (1679-1759) * William Earle (1690-1744) * GGGP 22 * GGGP 23 * GGGP 24 Woodward * Daniel Woodward (1681-1755) * Elizabeth Grandy (1674-1750) * Samuel Stone (1590-1726) * Hannah Searle (1687-1724) * Robert Murdock (1694-1762) * Abigail Hyde (1698-1777) * Isaac Child (1699-1789) * Elizabeth Weld (1692-1754) Research Notes * See also Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors Famous Descendants / Cousins * Whitney, Eli Jr (1765-1825) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, MRobinson, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - Inventor of the cotton gin. * Whitney, Horace K (1823-1884) - (Son of Newel K Whitney) - LDS Pioneer to Utah * Whitney, Newel K (1795-1850) - ( SWhitney3, SWhitney2, SWhitney1, MRobinson, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - Early LDS Pioneer * Whitney, Orson F (1855-1931) - (Son of Horace K Whitney) - LDS Apostle and Historian * Whitney, Sarah A (1825-1873) - (Daughter of Newel K Whitney) - wife of two LDS Prophet Leaders, Joseph Smith and Heber C Kimball. Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees